


After the Game

by osaycanyousolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaycanyousolo/pseuds/osaycanyousolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens after the Seattle Reign v. Sky Blue FC games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August: Tie 1-1

**Author's Note:**

> After the Seattle Reign v. Sky Blue FC game, Kelley and Hope slapped hands briefly. But what happened after that?

            Kelley was pissed. She was pissed at herself and her team and Hope Fucking Solo. She felt like she let down in the second half and her team let down in the second half and she was pissed at Hope for being so fucking perfect. _How dare she?_ Kelley thought.

            They’d had this game. They’d won the first half. They’d killed it, even though Kelley only had a few opportunities. They were the better team in the first half. And then something changed. The momentum began to swing the other way. And they collectively gave up the equalizer in the last minute. Kelley was pissed.

            The only real shot she got off was basically a pass to Hope. Like the ones she’d sent on defense for the national team. It was like a _Here you go Hope. Please clear this out,_ pass rather than an _I’m going to fucking score on you,_ shot, which she was going for. _What the hell is wrong with me? I’ve scored on her before,_ Kelley chided herself.

            She shook her head and walked toward the other side of the field, where the two teams were meeting for after game handshakes. She shook hands with a few teammates and then looked around for the tall flash of purple.

            She suddenly locked gazes with the soaking wet keeper across the pitch. Electricity crackled around her as the corner of Hope’s mouth turned up into her signature smirk. She was heading toward the refs, water bottle in hand. Her eyes almost invited Kelley to intercept her.

 

***

 

            Hope shook hands with her teammates and Kelley’s teammates, before heading to shake hands with the refs. _Kelley’s teammates?_ When had she gotten so sentimental? _It must have been all the celebrating,_ she told herself. _It has nothing to do with O’Hara._

            Hope looked up at the Sky Blue player headed her way. It took her a second to recognize the abnormally pissed off Kelley O’Hara. When their eyes met, Hope’s heart skipped a beat. She smirked at Kelley, trying to play off her heart’s ridiculous reaction. Kelley’s eyes widened and she swallowed nervously. Hope felt her smirk grow into a smile.

            The feeling wasn’t new. Hope and Kelley had been on the edge of something for as long as she’d known Kelley. The younger player was like the sun, constantly pulling Hope into her orbit, in spite of Hope’s attempts to shy away.

            She couldn’t help but think of the time she’d let her guard down. Years ago at the Olympics. She’d kissed Kelley. Just to see what it was like. Just because they’d won. Just because they were drunk and she couldn’t stand not knowing what her lips tasted like. And it had been worth it.

            Hope could feel her cheeks redden and made a quick beeline for the refs, sending a silent challenge to Kelley to try to catch her.

 

***

 

            Kelley felt her anger ebb as Hope quickly looked away. Did she detect a bit of nervousness and embarrassment on the face of the great Hope Solo? Kelley smiled as she thought back to the first time she had realized the difference between the Hope Solo Bitch Face and the Hope Solo I Hope to God You Don’t Figure Out What I’m Really Feeling Face. Hope had kissed her suddenly in London when they were drunk.

            They had walked into the hotel room they shared and Hope had literally thrown her against the wall and kissed her so passionately, it had taken her breath away. When they finally pulled apart, Hope had given her the latter look and Kelley had realized she could read the keeper like a book. _Only because I’d spent so much time trying not to look at her and failing._ Kelley sucked in a deep breath and pushed down the feelings the memory had stirred.

            She determinedly walked toward Hope’s retreating figure and tried not to think about how good the keeper looked completely drenched, with rain drops cascading down her neck. _Oh god her neck,_ Kelley thought and then shook it off with considerable effort.

            She sped up as Hope turned away from her. She stuck her hand out and grabbed Hope’s as she passed by. It felt warm and inviting as she strengthened her grip. She watched the keeper continue to talk to the refs as she held her hand. She felt a squeeze as she started to pull away. Her heart leapt at the gesture and let go. She walked toward her teammates, struggling to hide her grin. She was still pissed off, but was having a hard time showing it.

 

***

 

            Hope turned away from Kelley as she picked up her pace. She felt a hand grab hers from behind and felt a shock of warmth and rightness tingle up her arm. She smiled at the refs as she thanked them, her mind elsewhere as she felt the strength of Kelley’s grip. She didn’t dare look over her shoulder. Knowing that she’s get lost in O’Hara’s eyes if she did. Instead she tried to send everything she could into a squeeze of her hand.

            She felt Kelley’s grip tighten and then let go. She felt the absence profoundly, even though they’d shook hands for only a short time. Hope gave the refs a halfhearted smile as she turned her attention back toward the clump of players near the bench. Her eyes picked out Kelley immediately. As she walked toward the locker room, she kept her eyes on the younger player, hoping for one last look.

 

***

 

            Kelley grabbed her gear and headed out of the locker room toward the bus. She kept her eyes down and her jaw clenched as she followed her teammates out the door. She barely stopped herself short of plowing into Christie, who was now unsubtly standing in her way. “You ok kiddo?” Christie asked.

            Kelly sighed and met her eyes, “Yeah, I just really wanted this one, you know?”

            Christie smiled at her and patted her shoulder, “Yeah, I know. Speaking of which, someone wants to see you before we leave. She’s down by the tunnel. I’ll take your bag to the bus. Be quick.”

            “Um, ok. Thanks Mom,” Kelley said, slightly confused, handing Christie her backpack. Christie pointed in the direction of the tunnel and Kelley took off quickly in that direction.

            Kelley rounded another parked bus just as Hope looked up from the mouth of the tunnel. Kelley slowed her approach, suddenly feeling nervous in the presence of the keeper. Hope licked her lips as their eyes met and Kelley momentarily lost the ability to breathe.

            “Hey,” Hope greeted quietly as Kelley stopped a few feet away. She looked young and vulnerable with her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her jeans and her wet hair wrapped tightly into a bun. Only the lines of worry around her eyes portrayed her true age. Kelley could tell she was nervous too, which was weird. It was a different nervous than the big game jitters that Kelley knew well. It threw Kelley a little.

            “Hey,” she replied back. “You like that soft little pass I sent you?”

            Hope huffed a laugh. “Yeah, thanks for taking it easy on me,” she said, not quite meeting Kelley’s eyes.

            “Yeah no problem, just thought I’d play like shit in front of Jill and make it easier on myself,” Kelley responded, voice full of sarcasm and self-deprecation. She crossed her arms and looked down. She could feel the disappointment with herself creep back to the surface and she scowled.

            “Hey,” Hope said with conviction. “Hey,” she said again, waiting for Kelley to look up at her. Kelley begrudgingly lifted her eyes to meet Hope’s. There was something different there. The nerves that had betrayed her earlier were gone and a fierce determination was evident on her face. Kelley knew she was about to get a pep talk. “Kell you played amazingly! You were everywhere in that first half. That’s what I wanted to tell you, but you were so pissed off after the game that I thought I would wait.”

            Kelley tilted her head to the side and muttered, “Mhm.” She couldn’t help but disagree with Hope. She could have played better. She had to play better or she would find herself sitting at home in New Jersey watching the Olympics next year. She had to be her best and she just didn’t feel like that was who she was right now.

            “Kell, seriously! You’re being too hard on yourself! I had a hell of a time tracking you tonight. I haven’t seen you play up in so long and I forgot how hard it was to find you. And I know you’re worried about next year. Don’t be. Play your game and you’ll be fine. Give Jill a reason to not only keep you, but to play you where you belong, on the other side of the field,” Hope lectured, animatedly moving closer to Kelley.

            “You’re just saying that because you like having me around,” Kelley huffed. Hope smiled and shook her head. Kelley could feel the corners of her mouth curl into a smile in response to Hope’s. She was suddenly aware of how much closer Hope had gotten during her speech. She swallowed involuntarily as Hope slowly moved closer and grabbed the front of Kelley’s hoodie. Kelley felt her breath catch in her chest.

            She met the keeper’s eyes as Hope gave a tiny tug on Kelley’s hoodie. Quietly Hope said, “Yes I want to keep you around. But you deserve it. You are a force to be reckoned with Kelley O’Hara. Never forget that.”

            Kelley couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah?” she whispered.

            “Yeah,” Hope whispered in response. She licked her lips as she pulled Kelley toward her by her sweatshirt. Kelley closed her eyes and felt Hope cup her cheek. Hope hesitated, her breath warm on Kelley’s lips, as if waiting for permission. Kelley lifted her head and closed the gap. The kiss was soft and sweet, hesitant and gentle. So unlike the kiss they shared before, which had been full of fire and passion and longing. This one was almost unnerving in its simplicity. Kelley felt Hope smile against her lips and pull away slowly. She wrapped Kelley in a hug and whispered, “You’d better get going.”

            Kelley’s head was spinning. _What is happening?_ she thought as she snuggled against Hope’s chest and returned her hug. She could feel Hope’s heart beating wildly, mirroring the frantic thumping of her own. “Yeah,” she managed to croak out. She pulled back, shyly sneaking a peak at the keeper’s face. Hope smiled back at her tentatively and bit her lower lip. “Bye Hope,” Kelley said quietly as she pulled away, running a hand down her arm so it landed in Hope’s.

            She was rewarded with a squeeze as Hope responded, “Bye Kell.” Kelley slowly let go of Hope’s hand, Hope’s arm dropping to her side as she watched Kelley back away. Kelley smiled to herself as she turned to walk back to the bus. Just before she turned the corner, she looked over her shoulder to see Hope still watching her, hands in her pockets casually, a small smile at the corners of her lips.

            Kelley walked back to the bus in a fog. _Seriously, what just happened?_ she wondered repeatedly. She heard the bus start up as it came into view. She could see her teammates through the windows talking just like after every game. Only Christie seemed to notice her return to the bus. Kelley sat down next to her and stared out of the window, lost in the memory of that kiss.

            They sat in silence as the bus began to pull out of the stadium. Christie finally asked, “So? What happened?”

            Kelley turned to look at her with her eyebrows knotted together and replied, “I honestly have no idea.”

            “Hm,” Christie mused and turned to look out of the window, giving Kelley some time to herself.

            Kelley tried to shake herself out of the daze and reached into her pocket for her iphone. She put in her earbuds and scrolled through her playlists. She tapped the playlist labeled “One” and hit shuffle.

            Kelly Clarkson’s voice filled her ears as the lyrics sunk in, “We don’t know where this is going now, but I’m feeling love for you, I’m feeling something new…”

            Kelley smiled and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes and let the few precious minutes she had shared with Hope wash over her.


	2. April: Sky Blue 2-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Blue beats Seattle in the opening game of the 2016 season. Kelley is pumped, but Hope is pissed.

            “Hey save some for the game kid,” Christie teased, jogging up behind Kelley, who had just let one sail toward Sky Blue’s rookie keeper.

            “I really want to score on her Cap,” Kelley said with a mischievous smile. She glanced across the field toward Hope, silently watching the keeper go after a ball in front of the net.

            “Yeah, I can tell. What’s going on with you two lately?” Christie asked earnestly, raising her eyebrows at the younger player.

            “Nothing,” Kelley shrugged, tearing her eyes away reluctantly from Hope.

            “My ass, I’ve seen you guys like this before,” Christie reminded her. Kelley caught the look of concern on her friend’s face and tried to blow it off.

            “I literally have no idea what you are talking about. I just really want to score a goal in our first game,” Kelley said before jogging off. She stole one more glance at Hope, vowing to do everything she could to score a goal on the keeper.

            “Sure that’s it!” Christie called after her, shaking her head.

***

            Kelley leaned against the wall outside of the Reign’s locker room. She’d dressed quickly and hurried over to the home team’s locker room in hopes of catching the keeper as she left the stadium. Pinoe emerged quickly and had shaken her head at the Sky Blue defender. She’d warned Kelley that Hope was not in the mood to chat and would likely come out last.

            Kelley was sure that Hope probably didn’t want to see her, but she couldn’t help herself, so she waited outside the locker room anyway, greeting each of the Seattle Reign players as they exited. It had been pretty clear after the game that Hope was angry, she’d barely acknowledged Kelley, although Christie had gotten a hug. Hope’s avoidance had only made the desire to talk to her stronger. Even as her phone buzzed with texts from Christie and Tasha urging her to return before the vans left without her, Kelley wouldn’t abandon her post.

            _I’ll take an Uber if I have to. It’s fine. Just cover for me,_ Kelley texted Christie after the captain informed her that the last van was loading up. Kelley smiled as Christie promised to “take care of it” if anyone noticed. Kelley silently promised to offer to watch the mini Rampones sometime soon to repay the favor.

            Kelley looked up as the locker room door opened. Hope strode out, head down, bag slung over her shoulder. She raised her head in Kelley’s direction and clenched her jaw upon seeing the younger player. Kelley’s face lit up in a wide smile in greeting. Hope shook her head and continued walking down the hall, away from Kelley.

            Kelley quickly pocketed her phone and hurried after her. “Ah come on! Don’t be like that,” Kelley said as she caught up to the frustrated keeper.

            “Not now Kell,” Hope sighed, her head dropping slightly.

            “Hey,” Kelley said quietly, grabbing her arm gently and coming to a stop. Hope paused as well, but stayed silent, her gaze locked away from Kelley. “Look, I know you’re pissed because you think you played badly, but it wasn’t your fault. You’ve had like no game time with your backline. It happened to Alyssa last night and it will probably happen to Ash later tonight. But you stopped the shit outta that PK, not to mention everything I threw at you.”

            “Don’t even start with me with that PK O’Hara. You fucking flopped,” Hope replied, looking up at Kelley, her eyes dancing with displaced anger.

            “No I fucking didn’t. Want to see the bruise?” Kelley asked, pulling up her pant leg. Hope rolled her eyes and continued on her way toward the building’s exit. Kelley stumbled along after her as she tried to pull her pant leg down. “It’s not my fault you got a yellow card.”

            “Yeah it kinda is,” Hope mumbled just loud enough for Kelley to hear.

            “Come on Hope. I know you’re pissed, but I just wanted to talk to you ok? I missed you,” Kelley said as she caught back up with Hope.

            Hope glanced Kelley’s way, her face softening slightly, and asked, “Aren’t you going to miss your ride?”

            Kelley smirked and replied, “So about that, um, they already left. I was hoping you could give me a lift back to the hotel.”

            “Oh my god Kell, you’re killing me,” Hope replied, pushing open the exit doors for herself and Kelley.

            “Is that a yes?” Kelley laughed, following behind the keeper.

            “I’d be an asshole if I told you to call a cab right?” Hope asked, finally meeting Kelley’s amused gaze.

            “Yes. But only because no one calls cabs anymore. Everyone takes an Uber,” Kelley joked, meeting Hope’s blue eyes. She smiled widely at the hint of amusement in Hope’s glacial blue eyes.

            “Oh excuse me. So you are saying I should make you take an Uber?” Hope corrected.

            “Only if you want to be an asshole,” Kelley replied snarkily.

            An unexpected laugh escaped the keeper and Kelley’s smile widened in response. “Well in that case, go call for an Uber,” Hope teased, her voice noticeably lighter than before.

            “Ok, first of all, you don’t actually call for an Uber, even though some people say that. You actually use the app. And secondly, you’d do that to me? Leave me destitute in an unfamiliar city, all alone, having to survive on my charm and washboard abs? That’s messed up Solo,” Kelley scoffed, barely able to keep her joy at bantering with the keeper at bay.

            Hope could clearly hear the laughter in her voice and responded with a smile of her own. “Wow, laying it on thick huh?” she asked, her eyes crinkling up in amusement.

            “Is there any other way to lay it?” Kelley asked, liking her lips and raising her eyebrows.

            “Wow. I don’t even know what to do with you right now. I imagine you’d be insufferable if you’d actually scored a goal on me,” Hope told her as they approached her car in the player parking lot.

            “Oh just wait until next time. I’ll get your number eventually,” Kelley said with a smirk.

            “Kell you have my number. You text me all the damn time,” Hope snorted.

            “Oh my god Solo, that’s so not what I meant!” Kelley lamented as she pulled herself into the passenger seat of the SUV.

            “I know,” Hope replied cheekily.

            “You’re such a shit you know that?” Kelley said with a laugh, meeting Hope’s eyes, noticing the change in them. No longer was a storm swirling behind her eyes. Her gaze held only a hint of amusement and a whole lot of affection. Kelley’s breath caught in her throat as Hope stared back at her.

            “I know,” Hope replied softly. She swallowed and reluctantly turned her gaze from the defender. She turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking spot. Their elbows rested near each other on the center console. Kelley could feel the heat of Hope’s arm next to her own. She had to stop herself from reaching out and grabbing Hope’s hand. They didn’t do that anymore.

            “So, that stop was really amazing. I’m always glad when you are in the box behind me,” Kelley said quietly.

            “Yeah, I know I’ve told you this before, but I love watching you on the field. I just don’t like it when you’re coming at me. There’s no way I’m letting you score on me, by the way,” Hope replied, glancing in Kelley’s direction.

            “Mh, well we’ll see. Never say never Solo. It’s happened before,” Kelley reminded her.

            “You were offsides O’Hara,” Hope shot back, raising a slender eyebrow in the younger player’s direction.

            “Whatever, it got past you,” Kelley argued, her smile widening. Hope shook her head in response and Kelley laughed at the keeper’s acquiescence.

            Hope pulled into the driveway of the hotel and parked the car in one of the spaces near the lobby doors. She shut off the SUV and turned to Kelley, who was looking at her inquisitively. “So, really, thanks for waiting for me. I’ve missed you too,” she said quietly, meeting Kelley’s eyes.

            Kelley gently snaked her hand down Hope’s forearm and lightly touched her fingertips to the back of Hope’s hand. Hope raised her eyebrow in response and slowly turned her palm up. Kelley silently interlaced her fingers with Hope’s, marveling in the way their hands fit together.

            “Kell,” Hope breathed. Kelley looked up into the uncertain eyes of the keeper. “What are we doing?”

            “Sitting in your car in the parking lot of my hotel. I also believe we are conversing,” Kelley said calmly, raising her eyebrows in challenge. The air around them was suddenly charged and Kelley prayed that she wouldn’t break the moment.

            “That’s not what I meant,” Hope replied softly, her strong fingers squeezing Kelley’s briefly.

            “I know,” Kelley told her. She refused to break her gaze into the keeper’s eyes. She swallowed thickly as the tension grew around them. Kelley slowly shifted in her seat and unbuckled her seatbelt. Her other hand rose slowly to Hope’s warm-up jacket, grabbing a handful of fabric. She used Hope’s jacket to anchor herself as she moved toward the keeper in the driver seat. She felt Hope’s quick intake of breath right before she pressed a chaste kiss to the older woman’s lips. She was rewarded with a small sigh as Hope returned the kiss.

            When she pulled away, Hope asked, “What was that for?”

            “I was just returning the favor,” Kelley replied, sinking back into her chair with a smirk. “I’ll see you in a few months. Miss me ok?”

            Hope nodded silently, her eyes still a little wide and lips parted slightly. Kelley winked at her before grabbing the strap of her bag and opening the car door. Hope stopped her as she stepped out, “Hey Kell? Take care ok?”

            “Ok,” she replied, looking back into the SUV at the keeper. Kelley offered Hope a smile and shut the door. She could feel Hope’s eyes on her back as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked through the sliding glass doors of the hotel. _Until next time,_ she thought, her smile widening at the memory of Hope’s lips on hers.


	3. June: 0-0 Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Blue and Seattle end in a 0-0 draw. Hope is surprised when Kelley hugs her tightly and then rushes off without waiting for her after the game.

            Kelley struck the ball perfectly and put it in the corner of the net. She sighed loudly, her shoulders rising and falling dramatically as she jogged back to midfield. She knew the chances of her being able to do that in a game were slim with her playing on the backline again. Even slimmer, considering today’s opponent.

            “Kelley-Kell! Why the long face? It’s a beautiful day for some soccer. And it is Pride Night! Pride Night! Our people! My hair is looking on fleek baby. Ya wanna taste the rainbow?” Tasha teases as she came up behind Kelley and smacked her on the butt.

            Kelley laughed in response. “Your hair is something Tash. That’s for sure,” she said, admiring the older woman’s streak of color.

            “It’s fucking fantastic boo. Pearcie loves it. Hey Captain, my captain! My hair’s on point yeah?” Tasha replied excitedly, motioning Christie over to their little huddle.

            “It looks great Tasha. Just like my nails!” Christie laughed, waggling her fingers at the duo.

            “Your nails are legit Cap,” Kelley admitted.

            “Hey cheer up kid, I have a good feeling about this game!” Tasha said, giving Kelley a playful shove.

            “I’m fine Tash, I promise,” Kelley responded, forcing a wide smile.

            “Then let’s get at it baby!” Tasha exclaimed, running off to take more warm up shots.

            “Has she always been like that?” Kelley asked, turning her attention to Christie.

            “No, she used to be worse,” Christie laughed. Kelley nodded absently, her attention turning to the opposing goal. Christie didn’t have to turn to see who she was staring at. “Hey you going to get that goal tonight?”

            Kelley reluctantly pulled her attention away and looked back at Christie. “Probably not,” she said quietly.

            “Kelley, she’s just the opposing keeper. Just like any other one we’ve seen this season. If you get a good look, let it fly, but don’t let her get in your head. If you score a goal, wonderful, but if you don’t that’s ok too. You’ll get it by her someday if it’s meant to be. Just like you’ll get her someday if it’s meant to be,” Christie said gently.

            “Cap!” Kelley exclaimed, looking stricken and mildly embarrassed.

            “Honey, everyone knows. It’s not like it’s a secret,” Christie said, tilting her head at Kelley.

            “Fuck, yeah I know. It’s just, it’s never going to happen. Just like this goal I keep chasing. I might as well just get over it,” Kelley replied, sighing again. Christie shrugged noncommittally and jogged off.

            Kelley took one last look toward the opposing goal. Hope stood laughing with Kop over some shared joke. Kelley’s breath caught in her throat as Hope looked up and offered her a shy smile.

***

            Hope shook hands with various team members and Sky Blue players as she made her way toward the growing team huddle after the final whistle. She warmly hugged Christie, smiling wide and exchanging pleasantries. Tasha had given her a quick hug and a smack on the butt, mumbling something about just letting in one damn goal. She looked up to see Kelley striding toward her, her face cloudly, with a hint of sadness.

            Hope held her arm out, forgoing their normal after game handshake, in favor of a national team-like hug. Kelley immediately wrapped herself around Hope’s waist and buried her face into Hope’s shoulder. She felt the younger woman take a shuddering breath and responded by rubbing her back gently. Before Hope could say anything, her attention was pulled away by Harvey and suddenly Kelley extricated herself from Hope’s embrace. She looked back quickly, but was only met with the back of Kelley’s jersey on her retreating figure.

***

            The doorbell rang again, for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. “Jesus you guys, who else did you invite?” Kelley asked, getting up from her seat nearest to the door.

            “Everyone,” her roommates shrugged in unison.

            “Maybe it’s pizza!” Tasha said hopefully.

            “Dude did you call for pizza?” Kelley asked, pausing with her hand on the door handle.

            “Nope. I was just hoping it was pizza,” Tasha told her, smiling wide.

            Kelley rolled her eyes and opened the door. “Hope,” she exclaimed, with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

            “Is it pizza?” someone called from the living room.

            “No!” Kelley shouted over her shoulder and stepped onto the porch, closing the front door behind her. She turned to Hope, crossing her arms and hunching her shoulders, and asked, “Uh, what are you doing here?”

            “Can we talk?” Hope asked quietly, taking a step back.

            “Um, sure, I guess. What do you want to talk about?” she asked cautiously.

            “I don’t know. You? Us? How you were gone before I was even done signing?” Hope offered, trying to maintain eye contact with the younger woman.

            “Oh uh, well we are having people over for the basketball game, so I left kinda early,” Kelley shrugged, looking away.

            “Oh,” Hope said, suddenly realizing that she was interrupting something. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

            Kelley cut her off with a wave of her hand. “It’s fine, it just started, no big deal. Hey you want a beer?” she asked, taking a step back toward the door.

            “No, it’s fine. I just wanted to see if you were ok,” Hope said, taking her phone out and unlocking the screen, presumably to call for a ride.

            “Oh my god, Hope, it’s totally ok. How did you get here anyway?” Kelley asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

            “Christie dropped me off. I went looking for you and I found her instead. She knew you had left and then she offered to bring me here,” Hope explained.

            “Mm, well I’ll be sure to thank Cap later,” Kelley said under her breath. “Hey look, just have a seat, we can talk out here. I’ll go get us something to drink.”

            “Ok,” Hope conceded, looking mildly relieved. She turned and made her way over to the porch swing.

            Kelley took a deep breath and entered the house. She wordlessly made her way to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. She opened them and turned to head back outside when she bumped into Tasha.

            “Hey where you going with my beer?” Tasha asked.

            “Your beer is still in the fridge,” Kelley replied, nodding to the refrigerator.

            “Dude, who is out there? Why are you taking them beer instead of inviting them inside?” Tasha inquired, turning her head to the front window and squinting in an attempt to see the porch through the growing darkness.

            “It’s Hope,” Kelley sighed, turning her attention toward her chatting teammates in the living room.

            “Yolo’s here? How come?” Tasha asked, clearly not up to date on the gossip.

            “She’s here to visit me,” Kelley replied simply.

            “Well then invite her in dude,” Tasha said, moving past Kelley to open the fridge.

            “It’s not that simple, ok?” Kelley responded, taking a long drink from what she decided was her beer.

            “Make it simple kid. Life is short, yeah? Pearcie gave me a crash course after you ran off today. I don’t know a lot about it, but sounds like it’s something. You just have to decide if it’s something to fight for,” Tasha counseled as she closed the refrigerator door and popped the top off her beer. She clinked the neck of her bottle up against the one in Kelley’s hand. “Huli pau my friend.”

            Kelley loosed a long breath as she watched Tasha walk back into the living room. She took another long drink from her beer bottle and headed for the door. Hope looked up at her and smiled shyly.

            “Thanks,” Hope said as Kelley handed her the beer. She held it by the neck and gazed out into the sunset. “It’s quiet out here.”

            “Yeah well not like your place,” Kelley pointed out, taking a seat on the opposite side of the porch swing, leaving plenty of space between them. If Hope noticed, she didn’t comment.

            Instead she took a quick sip of her beer before replying, “Yeah well I live in the boonies.”

            Kelley let out a snort. “Yeah you do,” she agreed, sipping from her own beer. They sat in silence watching the sky darken, each nervous for their own reasons.

            Finally Hope broke the tension when she put her beer down on the table next to the swing and turned to Kelley. “Kell are you ok?” she asked, her eyebrows knit with concern.

            “Yeah,” Kelley shrugged it off, “I’m totally fine.”

            “Are you sure?” Hope pushed, turning her whole body towards Kelley and draping her arm over the back of the swing.

            Kelley held in a sigh and looked out into the night. She turned to Hope and offered her a smile. “Hope I’m fine,” she said, knowing her voice was unconvincing. The truth was that she wasn’t fine. A lot had happened since they last spent time together in April. She hadn’t even seen much of Hope during the national team games in June. The keeper had been quiet and distant after the draw against Japan. They hadn’t had a chance to talk since the night in her car after the opening game.

            “You’re not though. You barely smiled today and you barely talked to me earlier this month. I know it’s not my business, but I’m concerned. You seem like you have a lot going on,” Hope explained gently.

            “You’re not going to take ‘I’m fine’ for an answer are you?” Kelley asked, glancing up at Hope.

            “No probably not. Mostly because I know you Kell. I know something is wrong,” Hope replied, shaking her head and then offering Kelley a small smile.

            “God you are a pain in the ass. Big bad Hope Solo, all concerned about little old me. The nobody defender on the Bad News Bears team,” Kelley responded, rolling her eyes.

            “Look, you can be like that if you want, but I’m still going to bug you about it. I care about you ok?” Hope said, her jaw clenching in frustration.

            “Why do you care Hope? Huh? Why? What good does it do?” Kelley asked, louder than necessary.

            Hope’s eyes darted to the front door and then back to Kelley. Kelley willed the emotion rising from her chest to stay where it belonged. She was angry with Hope for everything that had and had not happened between them. She was angry with herself for letting it happen the way it had.

            “You’re seriously asking why I care about you? What the fuck Kell? I care about you because we’re friends. Because I want you to be happy. Because you mean something to me. And for a little while we had something ok? I know it’s not like that now and I know it’s because of me, but it doesn’t make what happened go away. My feelings for you are real,” Hope told her quickly, trying to keep her voice down.

            “You just don’t get it do you? I didn’t want to be just friends then. I don’t want to be just friends now. But you got married. And you’re still married. And it doesn’t matter that we keep randomly kissing or falling asleep in each other’s arms. Because when it comes down to it, you didn’t choose me,” Kelley snarled, her eyes filling with angry tears against her will.

            Hope recoiled for a second, her face reflecting pain and embarrassment. She dropped her arm into her lap and looked down at her hands. She looked up at Kelley for a second, before looking out at the smattering of stars beginning to peek out of the purpling sky. Kelley took the opportunity to discreetly wipe her eyes. She hadn’t meant to lose her cool with the keeper. Her emotions had been running hot for a while and she was upset at herself for giving in to her anger.

            “You’re right,” Hope whispered, her words drifting off into the distance.

            Kelley’s head whipped around at her words. She looked at Hope quizzically for a second, unsure that she had heard the older woman correctly. “Um, what?” she asked, her voice low and thick.

            “You’re right Kell. I’m sorry,” Hope restated, meeting Kelley’s eyes. She saw her own pain reflected in the glacial blue eyes of the keeper.

            “Hope,” Kelley started, shaking her head.

            “No, I’m serious,” Hope interrupted. She scooted closer to her on the swing, until their knees were touching. She reached out and took Kelley’s hand, her eyes suddenly pleading. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I screwed it up. I know it was a long time ago, but I’m serious. I wish it could be different. But for the time being, it’s not. This is my life. For better or worse. But I will always care about you. More than you know.”

            “What am I supposed to say to that? What am I supposed to do with that?” Kelley asked desperately, her shoulders hunched in defeat.

            “I don’t know,” Hope replied, shaking her head. “I don’t know.” Kelley’s breath caught as Hope’s hand drifted up to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes as Hope leaned in and softly brushed her lips against hers. She tilted her head, inviting Hope to kiss her completely, as her eyes filled with tears again.

            Hope pulled away slowly, feeling the moisture on her lips. She wiped away a stray tear from Kelley’s cheek. “I don’t know how to do this,” Kelley said, her voice cracking slightly as her lower lip quivered.

            “Neither do I,” Hope admitted. “But maybe someday things will change.”

            “Maybe,” Kelley admitted, attempting to sound hopeful.

            Hope didn’t buy it. “Kell, maybe it will work out. We don’t know. For now, we have what we have. I know I care about you. I know I miss you. And I know you mean a lot to me,” she told the defender.

            “Yeah. What will be will be right?” Kelley nodded.

            “Yeah,” Hope agreed quietly. She sat back on the swing and tentatively put her arm around Kelley. Kelley sighed and melted into the older woman’s side.

            “Maybe someday I will actually score on you,” Kelley said after a long pause.

            “You came real fucking close today,” Hope laughed. “Thank god for the flag.”

            “Stupid offsides. That’s twice,” Kelley grumbled. She grabbed her beer and took a long swig.

            “Aw babe, don’t be mad. It was a great shot. You totally beat me. But you only beat me because you were offsides,” Hope replied, a wide smile creeping across her face.

            “I really wish we had one more game against you guys this year,” Kelley admitted. “I’d put one away for real.”

            “Yeah well, start scoring more goals and we’ll see you in the playoffs,” Hope teased. “But really, I like seeing you from behind way more that coming at me.”

            “You like looking at my ass huh?” Kelley asked, smirking up at Hope.

            Hope rolled her eyes in response. “Oh my god. If I say yes, will you shut up?” she asked.

            “No probably not,” Kelley admitted. “There’s very few ways to shut me up.”

            “I can think of one,” Hope said, leaning down to meet Kelley’s lips again.


End file.
